Cuckold's Child Kokowääh
by ButterflyAway
Summary: Matt is a not very successful rock-star, somehow managing to scratch a living. The day he gets offered a job, which could turn around is current situation- getting him out of his misery, a little girl is sitting in front of his apartment. - Taito, AU


Okay, here we go! That is my first FanFic. Well, I'm not a native English speaker, so I hope you all understand what I want to say ;)

I was inspired by one of the most beautiful and heart warming and spell binding films! It's a German film and is called "Kokowääh". However, at some point it won't follow the stotyline of the film anymore - it's supposed to be a Taito FanFic so some changes have to be made ;)

**Summary**: Matt is a not very successful rock-star, somehow managing to scratch a living. The day he gets offered a job, which could turn around is current situation- getting him out of his misery, a little girl is sitting in front of his apartment.

**Diclaimer**: I don't own Digimon! If I did, it wouln't have ended like it did in the second season!

**Prolog**

_Riiiing... riiiiing...riiiing..._ " I'm not home"

"Gosh! I hate those things! Hello? Come on, answer the phone! Here is your agent! I know your home! Pick up the phone! I Have big, big news for you! Tomorrow at 11 o'clock at the Diakanya restaurant. Please be on time, this time!"

_Brrrriiiiiii_ … a young man with blond hair just got up from the couch where he was sitting, watching a TV talk. Now he was walking over to the door of his apartment to answer it.

"Yuui, you're an hour to early!" he mumbled slightly annoyed into the receiver.

"Yuui? Why Yuui? Here's Aiko" a young blond women said.

"Who?"

"AAAAIIIIKOOOO!"

"You? I thought you're in Tibet."

"Not anymore! Open to door!"

"No, I can't"

"What do you have to do, which is soooo important?" the women asked annoyed.

"I still have to write some lyrics. And they have to be good! My deadline is tomorrow."

"You won't regret it." now the woman's voice got a quite seductive tone "I only mention 'Kama Sutra'" she now purred into the mic, over which they both communicated.

The man sighed and to a look at his watch. 9pm. "But only half an hour, kay?"

_fuuuuuhhh_ after half an hour the blond women blew a puff of smoke from her cigaret into the air and leaned back into the head of the bed she was sitting in – _naked_. "You know, when you're standing there and looking over the mountains.. and the people there. It's just a total different feeling! I mean it's not just the question like ' I change my cell phone number' or something like that, no! I Have change within me. I know where I stand and I know when I'm with me. Down there I leaned to find myself, to love myself and the most important thing: I learned to articulate myself, to express myself. It's very important for a woman to be able to give priority to her own needs and wants!" - " So the half hour is over!" with clothes in his arms he stood at the other end of his bed. "What happened to you? Don't be such a square! Come over here!" She patted the spot next to her on the bed. The man opened the drawer of his nightstand, which was filled with a book and lots of condoms. "Sorry, but I don't have any more condoms" he said while pushing the drawer shut.

"You" she was pointing at the male "go now, hurry up and get some new ones – enough. And while you're away I just wit patiently here and in the meanwhile I watch some TV." the blond women explained and reached for the remoter and switched on the TV.

"I'd love to. But maybe another time. I expect some visitors." the blond male explained calmly. "Oh, yeah? Who's comin'?" the female asked now cheekily. "HELLO! You're bus is coming every minute now!" the male exclaimed now with a clear tone of annoyance. "Aww, shut up! I don't understand anything!" the female explained ignoring the males last statement and then shifting here attendance to the TV again.

"Get out of my bed! NOW" The blond man ordered harshly.

"You stupid?" - "NOW!" "I. Won't. Leave!" she argued "I don't let me get pushed around anymore. And much less from you!" she spat.

_Brrrriiiiiii- … Brrrriiiiiii-_ the man dropped the cloth, he was still holding and turned around heading to the door "okay I just go a fetch some" he said while walking away.

"Why first fighting over it?" the women said clearing satisfied with herself taking another puff from here cigaret.

While the blond woman was attending to the TV, the man rushed down the stair case just to meet another women. She was slim and had black long straight hair. She was looking at the other rather annoyed and with a slight disapproving look on her face. Arms crossed in from of her chest or rather below it because of her big bosom.

"Yuui! Your 20 minutes to early."

"And? Where is the problem" the black haired fired back.

"I just wanted to spiff up for you"

"In the hallway? Who is the women?" the women asked angrily

"What woman?"  
"The women, who was so nice and opened the door for me!" full of sarcasm the women attacked the man verbally.

"My mother" the male trying to somehow come up with an excuse

"I thought she is dead?" not really believing the male

"Yeah, I though too."

"You're suck a prick!" - "Come on, we go to yours, kay?" trying to push the women out of his house the man started to walk.

Shaking her head in disbelief the women stood her ground an accused "You lost it, huh? I just come from Kyoto!" - "Kyoto is a beautiful city!" trying to change the topic – failing

"You take me now upstairs and introduce that woman to me!" the black haired woman ordered harshly. "I don't think so" the man spat

_SLAP_ – the women slapped the man across his face and left him – heading upstairs to his apartment. He went through the door outside. Walking down the street. At the end of the street he opened his car, got in and laid down, trying to sleep.

_Knock knock_ the blond male heard but was to tired to react to the sound. He turned his head and kept sleeping. He also ignored the movement from his car.

_Knock knock haha knock haha knock_ finally the blond paid attention to the noise and opened his eyes. He realized that he wasn't there where he fell asleep. At least his car was not. Behind the window he saw some faced, who looked foreign. Rather tired he stepped out of his car facing the group of males which disrupted his sleep. One of the men handed him a folded pice of paper. The blond opened it, looked at it. His face losing its cold expression.

"40,000 yen?" he asked in disbelief

"Looks like it!" the other man answered confidently and coldly.

"Right now I don't have that much money on me. Can I transfer it?"

"Can you read on my forehead that ' I'm stupid', or what?"

The blond tiled his head so he could take a better look at the forehead of his opponent. He frowned, looking into the others eyes from beneath and shrugged "Come on, can you make an exception? Please! I really need that car."

"You bring the money – you get the car. You don't bring money – your car goes to Africa" the other men giggled.

"To Africa?" the blond asked in disbelief. "Africa" the other answered.

The blond looked around and asked: "Is there at least garage?" "A garage?" Now it was the others turn to be confused. The other men laughed. "Do I look like a five-star hotel?" the man spat. The blond sighed and turned around, walking away. The group of male looked at each other confused about the other's action.

"HEY!"

"..."

"HEY!"

"..."

The foreign man sighed and turned to his friends. "Get the shit car to Africa!" With that he left too.


End file.
